


Three Sentence Fic Collection

by bluebells



Category: Castle, Grimm (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universes, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Three Sentence Fic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of three sentence fics in both canon and alternate universes in response to prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supernatural. Michael/Adam. Wild West AU.

The desert's dried his throat, and his gun has never felt so leaden as the moment Michael finally smiled for him in the dim glow of the bar, eyes glittering to gold.

Everyone East of this waste said Michael and his men were the ones maintaining order. Nobody told Adam that Michael was the one he'd have to kill.


	2. Avengers. Clint, Phil. Supernatural (TV) Fusion.

They say that Clint has an unrivalled, God-given talent finding a home for each of his arrows; but his skill wasn't gifted by God.

Ten years ago, the gravel fell between his fingers at the crossroad; ten years ago, he met Coulson who promised to be his handler, his confidante, his friend, and it would have been easier to believe if not for the suited man's blood red, smiling eyes.

Clint shivers when the first hounds bay outside the warehouse, but Coulson's hand is warm on his shoulder, and Clint is no longer afraid.


	3. Teen Wolf. Scott/Isaac. Avengers Fusion.

Having promised to sign Agent Stilinski's wealth of Captain America memorabilia, Scott is still flushing an attractive shade of mortified when he awkwardly shuffles to the refuge of the empty co-pilot seat.

"Stick with me, Captain, I'm an old hand," Isaac offers, glancing over from his controls.

Scott blinks like he's seeing Isaac for the first time, tension splintering into such a relief that someone sees how quickly he's drowning in this new age with its technology and abruptness; but Isaac sees everything and, when lightning strikes across the nose of the plane, Scott flashes him a grin, and Isaac isn't sure that bolt didn't strike him in the chest.


	4. Avengers. Loki, Jane. Zombie Apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence.

It was Loki’s oath to destroy everything Thor held dear about this world, and there was nothing more precious in the elder son’s heart than its people.

Jane raised blackening eyes within her pallid complexion, dark veins cresting at her temple as the last of her fury bled away with her humanity.

Loki withdrew his spear from her chest and smiled to think of how Thor’s beloved earth would tremble when the god fell to his knees, knowing Loki had only begun.


	5. Avengers. They're supervillains, not superheroes.

The Black Widow and Captain of America’s free people are the first wave, brokering obedience under the watchful eye of the Hawk, always working with, not against, the citizens of the world; all of them free people, the Avengers are swift to remind them.

Free to choose their fate should they not comply: felled by the hammer from the skies, the crushing fists of the berserker, or the rain of missile fire.

They’re an international peace-keeping force – ‘force’ being the operative term not to be overlooked: they ask no less than complete submission.


	6. Grimm. Barry/Roddy. Space AU.

The desert planet glows with the reflection of sands, lighting Barry’s quarters as their ship leaves orbit; soon, only Roddy’s music will hold back the void, weaving a reprieve for the crew with the strings of his violin.

Barry smiles and offers his hand as Roddy lowers his bow at the end of the bed, “Come here.”

Soon, but not yet.

Barry doesn't like to think about how little glass and folded steel separates them from the freezing, silent yawn of space. He's a man of the forest - of ferns, soil and dusk on the riverbeds - he's still learning that a ship's heart beats from an engine room, through the rise and fall of its crew and captain.

Outside this ship - this room - there's still so much Barry doesn't understand; but here, Roddy's hands slide warm on Barry's shoulder to push him on his back, Roddy's breath rolls hot between Barry's lips when his smile curls to a laugh, then he's gasping, a whimper, _closer_ , and Barry's hold tightens as Roddy shudders around him; there's little worth knowing for Barry outside of this room.


	7. Grimm. Barry/Roddy. Everyone has wings.

"Trust me?" Barry grins, the ground trembling with the roll of thunder.

Roddy's eyes are murderous, his grip tightens like a warning in Barry's collar, short curls sweeping across his forehead. "Not on your life."

Barry shrugs and leans back into the wind; Roddy shouts, diving after his friend over the cliff face -- crows when his wings lift him on the gale and Barry is laughing, shoving at his shoulder as they scale the eye of the storm ("guess what, Geiger -- you're flying").


	8. Supernatural. Dean/Castiel/Gabriel. MiB Fusion.

“Cas, there’s more than one type of alien out there and they’re not all trying to destroy the planet or get in your pants,” Gabriel murmurs, but his partner ignores him, punishing the keyboard before shoving the passport back at their latest customer.

“Welcome to Earth, Mister Winchester,” Castiel says, perfectly polite, and Gabriel sees the way Winchester’s antennae twitch with interest when Gabriel spins and pockets his sidearm; a habit of boredom, but Winchester is watching him and Gabriel has made no secret of watching him, either, since Castiel yanked Gabriel back by his jacket with a glare after Gabriel’s suggestion he was going to lunch.

“Nice meeting you, Cas… Gabriel,” the alien says with a warm smile, and by the time he slings his bag over his shoulder, shooting a wink in farewell, Gabriel is smiling back; sometimes the immigrants did notice Gabriel’s fine specimen of a boyfriend and partner, and when the aliens were as hot as Dean Winchester, Gabriel was inclined to let them look (as long as it took for Castiel to sink his hands in Gabriel’s hair and pull him back to attention).


	9. Supernatural. Dean/Gabriel. College AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Gabriel; College!AU, professor!Gabriel/student!Dean

Gabriel is running on six hours of sleep over three days when Dean drops a bag of tootsie pops on the papers he’s trying to mark, and when the cup of coffee is set down by his hand, Gabriel knows it’s all over.

“So, how did we do?” Dean does a half-hearted imitation of subtlety when he glances at the red grades Gabriel has been penning, knowing his own result is somewhere among them, and Gabriel doesn’t have the energy to wait for Dean to lead up with some line about how quickly his tongue could get to the core of the candy he brought; Gabriel takes a gulp of the fresh cup of bliss and pulls Dean down to find his mouth, pushing the papers aside.


	10. Supernatural. Gabriel/Michael/Lucifer/Raphael. Candy Shop AU.

Gabriel may own the business, but he has no taste for management and since Michael took up the position, he barely leaves the back office, Raphael terrifies the customers, and Gabriel is thankful he has at least one ally in Lucifer to make their sales.

But nobody is manning the floor when Gabriel rings the front bell on Sunday morning, Raphael and Lucifer stumble out of Michael’s office a moment later, and Gabriel watches Raphael fix her hair as Lucifer reties the neck of her apron before nudging Gabriel towards that back office with a smirk.

“Your turn,” Lucifer says, familiar heat in his eyes, and – wait, is he serious – a glance at Raphael confirms Gabriel’s suspicions when she combs finger through her hair with an almost forgotten smile and Gabriel can’t wait to see the mess they’ve left of Michael across that desk.

-*-

_They try to teach Raphael not to terrify the customers_

“When they come in or speak to you, use that beautiful smile of yours; say 'good morning', ask them how their day's been....”

Raphael slams the cash register shut and leans a hand on her hip, head cocking to the side; her dark gaze narrows at Gabriel with a slow, calculating smile that is undoubtedly not appropriate for their clients unless she was going to undress (or disembowel) them, and Gabriel wonders if she’s doing this on purpose.

'Probably' is the best answer.


	11. Castle. Ryan/Esposito, Castle/Beckett. High School AU.

Rick almost fell in love at first sight with the fierce grace that was Kathleen (Kate) Beckett, but then he saw the quarterback at her arm, Javier Esposito, and the fond smile they shared like an old and precious in-joke; Rick stopped himself just in time for what he was sure would have been a futile heartache.

But then Rick’s science teacher paired him with the ‘uber goth’ (‘semi-goth’, Rick assessed when he met his lab partner, Kevin Ryan, face-to-face), and was graced with abruptly hostile introductions before the day's end from both Kate and Javier warning him – at different times – not to screw their friend over; Rick thought it was weird that Ryan never mentioned them.

Three weeks after Rick moved to his new school, he saw Ryan and Esposito beneath the goalposts: there was a dark glower in Ryan’s eyes when Esposito dropped the football that never left his hand and pushed the hair from Ryan’s eyes, but Ryan knocked his hand away and shook off the hold on his arm; that afternoon, Rick learned the true story of the three friends who had been inseparable since kindergarten – of the captain and her lieutenants – until high school came and they all learned how creatively cruel kids could be because Esposito thought he was entitled to touch Ryan in ways he had never touched Kate, and Rick was ashamed that his first thought was, “Wait, so, Kate’s single?”


	12. Supernatural. Lucifer/Adam/Michael. College AU.

It’s almost unfair to seek revenge on Dean this way, because they say Adam’s a sweet kid going on nineteen – the best of both his brothers – but whoever those people were had never gotten Adam Milligan down to his skin, and Michael leaves all sympathies behind after Lucifer knocks Michael’s unbound research journals from the desk.

Son of a bitch, Michael mourns for the strewn papers, it took almost a month to get all that thesis research together, and this was not the plan he and Lucifer discussed.

A quick glance at the bookshelf confirms the hidden camera is recording, but Michael catches Adam watching when he looks back, buried deep in Lucifer as the taller blond grinds back onto him (and Lucifer is laughing, then groaning, into the pages of Adam’s handwritten notes from the morning’s lecture on Michael’s desk); Adam only has to beckon with the tilt of his head before Michael is against his back, tasting his smile and the husky accent of his laughter; Michael feels like Adam’s the one who somehow got the drop on them and he hopes there’s a long battery life on Lucifer’s camera.


	13. Supernatural. Lucifer/Sam/Adam/Michael. Prison AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: possessive behaviour, tattoo kink.

As far as maximum security prisons went, there were right ways to do it: 1) make sure you already had family on the inside, 2) make sure that family had established connections with the right people, 3) hope to hell that family was feeling sentimental enough to extend that good favour to you when you were ‘lucky’ to be falsely accused and sentenced to the same facility.

Sam didn’t even have to wait for night to fall before the first gang decided to test him in the yard: Alastair, the guy’s name had been, but then the crowd parted like water and there was Adam with the same slouch of ease, looking as bored as the day they sentenced him to twenty-five years for being too swift with a razor when a businessman put his hands where they weren’t welcome; Adam appeared the same except for the new stripes of ink on his neck that Sam would later learn were the tips of wings he would also inherit.

A wide berth was assured wherever Adam walked and Sam followed him to meet the reason why his younger brother had reason to walk like he was on a Sunday stroll: seated on one of the yard tables, a scattershot of loyal inmates providing its protection, Lucifer’s gaze raked over Adam, heavy and familiar, but it was Michael who brushed the tattoo on Adam’s skin with equal measures of fondness and possession; the infamous Angelus brothers measured the length of Sam with a single glance (four life sentences each for the murders of almost their entire family in a mob feud; their father, the Godfather, was still missing), Sam sent up a brief prayer to whoever was listening, and Adam smiled, calm and glad, like now Sam was exactly where he was supposed to be.


	14. Supernatural. Michael/Adam. Cop AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam's a senior in high school, almost eighteen, and he's had a crush on his oldest brother's detective partner for years. When prom rolls around, he finally musters up the courage to ask Michael.

Adam has been thinking about it for months, considering the options for weeks, but he never got to the actual planning for how he would ask Dean’s professional partner in crime to his prom (his high school prom – Sam and Dean would never let him live it down), so Adam's five beers in at dinner – he may have gulped down the first three when nobody was looking, just so his hands would stop shaking – and Michael’s on his way to watch the football in the den when Adam accidentally lets the question slip.

Michael stares at him for a long moment from the doorway and Adam’s stomach churns through the bitter alcohol, chest tight, as he watches Michael’s slow frown melt into an incredulous laugh, “What did you say?”

“Go to prom with me,” Adam says, not even an invitation anymore, because he doesn’t trust his voice to lift with the right question at the end, but when Michael shrugs, “Sure,” and wanders off to the source of the game echoing down the hall, it isn’t relief that curls through Adam’s air, because he doesn’t think Michael understood, Michael probably just thought Adam was making a drunken joke, another in a long line of things said only to make his family and friends smile, but none of those things mattered, not like Michael who gave Adam tunnel vision no matter who else was in the room, and Adam can’t even recite Michael’s badge number as he used to every time he needed to remember how to breathe – his gut clenches, he bolts, and makes it to the bathroom just in time to shut the door behind him to muffle the noise of him giving up his dinner.


	15. Supernatural. Lucifer/Adam. High School AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: teacher/student dynamic.

Adam Milligan is not the modest, well-mannered student Headmaster Joshua said he would be, and Lucifer wonders if the wrong person was transferred into his class, because Adam has been nothing but a back-talking menace since he sidled into Lucifer’s ancient history class a week ago and dropped his bag on the desk beside Jimmy Novak; every time Adam opens his mouth, Lucifer expects to see Dean Winchester when he turns to silence the kid's commentary.

When the red laser light refracts off different surfaces in the classroom that afternoon, it takes Lucifer half a second to stifle his awe at the rosy glow that fills the air, obscuring his lesson on the whiteboard, and he whirls just in time to see Adam pocket the laser pointer in his sleeve with a poorly hidden smile; “Milligan, detention after school today.”

The class rouses with a chorus of whoops and jeers, calling Adam out for finally getting caught, but Adam just sits back in his chair, his smile turning smug and conceited – challenge accepted – and Lucifer has to remind himself that Adam was just another stupid kid, so there was no reason to worry at that look.


	16. Supernatural. Adam, Zachariah. Mafia AU.

“They started on you when you were ten: two brothers, the football star and the prefect, Commissioner Daddy, and then there was you,” Zachariah hums with interest, leafing through the substantial manila file, “It says here that you told your fifth grade English teacher you wanted to be a doctor -- but instead your Dad had you shooting guns when you should have been shooting hoops, am I right?”

“It didn’t take,” Adam says, shrugging.

The medicine, he meant, though it’s a bald-faced lie that Zachariah easily side-steps and he gestures significantly with Adam’s razor, “I know.”


	17. Supernatural. Dean/Zachariah. Office AU.

Dean is man enough to admit he has a problem with authority at the best of times, but he’s a professional – and his quarterly numbers show he gets the job done – he’d just like to know how someone five years his junior was promoted so quickly above him.

“Lunch at your desk,” Zachariah, his supervisor, explains the reality of what it will cost Dean to get the regional manager position Zachariah thinks he deserves (and Dean can’t deny the recognition feels… good), “And most nights will be challenging, but don’t worry: I’ll be by your side the whole way.”

Zachariah’s smile is a superior craft and Dean finally understands: Zachariah is young, but not condescending, he’s capable and that smile makes Dean wants to trust him; suddenly the prospect of burning the midnight oil with this guy at his shoulder (or splayed across his desk; in his chair) sounds even more appealing.


End file.
